The girl is mine
by crazybookgirl101
Summary: When Jimmy asks ally to write songs for a new client, she readily agrees, totally ready to make another leap in her song-writing career...unfortunately, the only two people who dont like this new set-up are the two guys she's writing for...one Austin Moon and Liam Hasting's.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. Characters not mine.

Ally sat there gently pressing keys on the piano. Thinking about the offer she had been given, wondering if it would really be so bad if she accepted. Glancing at Latino friend in hopes that Trish would put her mind at ease.

"No, no , no, no, mo, no. No. You can't betray Team Austin like that…I totally get it, so would Dez. We would totally get how big this was for you, the only problem is Austin", Trish whisper yelled seeing Ally's pouty expression.

The pale brunette stood and started pacing, annoyed at how much sense Trish was making, annoyed about how guilty she felt annoyed about everything. That is until the guy causing the stress in question, came into the practice room.

"Well, I gotta go get fired. See you" the Latino girl smiled nervously, hastily leaving.

"What's up?", the singer asked, seating himself at the piano, waiting for Ally to join him. Turning back, watching her in concern when she didn't immediately join him. Walking over slowly, she sat down, not looking at him, striking a few chords to distract herself from the inevitable.

"Ally, what's wrong?", he asked quietly. Wondering what could be troubling his best friend so much.

"Jimmy came to talk to me today…", she started softly. Austin snapped his head up, wondering where this was going, he nodded for her to continue. "And, he told me he had signed a new singer last week…", he nodded, confused as to why Jimmy thought either him or Ally should care "okay, why would we care?", he asked bluntly.

"…He needs a song writer.", she answered quietly, looking at him worried. Austin smiled totally missing the point, not seeing at all where this was going, "Okay, but what does him looking for a song writer have to do with us?", he questioned obliviously smiling at his partner.

"…He wants me to do it", she answered nervously, terrified he was gonna flip out. Austin sat silent for a second, trying to figure out where this was going, totally convinced she was gonna laugh it off and say that either she was joking or that she refused. "So, you said no. I mean you wouldn't leave Team Austin" he smiled confidently, not noticing how quiet his bestie had suddenly become.

"Actually I was kinda considering it."

Which was how they ended up here…yelling and screaming at each other till they were red in the face.

"YOU CANT JUST LEAVE" he yelled, his normally tanned face was red and the anger and frustration was evident on his face.

"YES I CAN, ITS MY CAREER, I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT" she countered twice as angry, annoyed beyond reason at his selfishness and total disregard for her career, angry enough to start cussing.

"BUT YOU'RE MY SONG WRITER" he argued possessively, not realising how controlling and jealous he sounded.

"YOU HATE SOME OF MY SONGS" she yelled back furiously, annoyed and irritated at his irrationality and on the matter.

"NAME ONE" he challenged pettily, needing her to see that she didn't need to work with any other singers to have her songs heard.

"EVERY LOVE SONG I HAVE EVER WRITTEN" she answered cleverly, remembering the way he had shot them all down without even considering it.

"SO…WHATS YOUR POINT?" he screamed desperately, needing an answer, as to why she wanted to leave.

"My point is that, yes I'm your song writer. But all the songs I write that you don't like could go to this other singer, like the love songs, and the sweet sappy sentimental songs and all the vulnerable sensitive songs…this is a huge opportunity for me, and if you cant accept that, than I guess I just wont be your song writer anymore…than there wont be a problem."

Then she walked out, leaving a stunned Austin to collapse in a chair, trying to work out what just happened…fairly certain his partner in crime and life had just quit. Making him feel terrible, well aware that this was all his fault, realising how selfish and self involved he had been…already planning to sort it all out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. Characters not mine.

Austin ran into sonic boom, ready to make it up with Ally. Smiling at Trish and Dez who were arguing over something stupid, he smiled going up to the practice room, leaving the two crazies to it.

Stopping dead when he opened the door, to find _two _people sitting at the piano smiling and giggling, not even realising he had entered. Something burned deep in his chest as he watched _his _song writer singing with another guy.

He coughed conspicuously, annoyed when neither of them so much as looked up. Annoyed he strode in and slammed his hand down hitting the G chord, showing off and stating his presence"this looks very cosy", he drawled sarcastically, even angrier when his Ally glared at him with her signature go away face.

"What do you want?", she asked rudely. Expecting an apology for his behaviour, guilty for agreeing to write for a second artist, even though her agreement was done out of spite due to how angry she had been after the argument.

"I came to apologise…I didn't know you had company", he said, the acid fading slightly as he remembered how angry and hurt she had been after their last fight, knowing he couldn't afford to have another one.

"Well, even though you haven't technically apologised, thank you…and I'm sorry too, I knew you wouldn't react well to the news, I should have explained it better, and if you still want me…I want to be on Team Austin again." she smiled sweetly at him, making his chest lift in relief, both of them glad she was coming back.

"You know, you never technically quit…so you've always been on the team, I thought about things and your right, you deserve to have _all _of your songs heard…and if writing a few songs for other people helps you do that, then I swear I wont say another thing about it", he lied convincingly. Instead of answering she stepped into his outstretched waiting arms, thrilled that all was forgiven.

"Good, come by later I've been working on a new song for you…you'll love it, its totally your style" she beamed brightly, before turning to the other guy "look I'll be back in a minute, in the meantime, keep practicing hitting that high note and maybe get to know Austin a little bit more", she hugged Austin again before rushing out.

Almost the second the door shut the new guy turned to Austin, "I don't like you", he stated directly, standing to look Austin in the eye. Austin smiled, thrilled he wouldn't have to bother getting to know the guy, or pretend to like him.

"Great, I don't like you either". They smiled cattily at each other.

"I don't like your dancing, I don't like your high pitched little girl voice…I'm ten times better than you and I'm determined to drive you into the ground." He smiled at Austin.

"Great, I don't like your attitude, I can't stand your ridiculous British accent…and I especially can't stand how you were acting so fake and nice in front of _my _song writer" he shot back rudely. The other guy smiled at the last comment before responding.

"You might just wanna check again before saying that…I want to be the best, which means beating the best, looking the best, dancing the best and above all having the best…and right now the best writer is Ally, so say your goodbyes, cause I'm gonna make sure I make her mine!", he said confidently. Austin smiled challengingly.

"You think so…bring it on, she's mine, always has been always will be, if your so confident than go ahead, but you best bring a mop", he said darkly.

"And whys that?", the other guy asked sarcastically. Austin smiled bitchily,

"…Cause I play dirty", he informed his opponent, he then held out his hand, "Austin moon" he greeted arrogantly grasping the hand that met his "Liam Hastings", the other guy informed him.

Then Ally bounded back into the room, talking bout how awesome this whole work for two people thing would be…not noticing the dark knowing expressions the two guys in question gave each other or the sarcastic voices that agreed with her.

Authors note…this chapter was inspired from an episode of glee. Also don't take offence to Austin insulting the guys accent I'm not trying to insult anyone with accents in any way or anything like that, I just thought it would be cool to throw it in there. Btw- I have a British accent and I personally think all accents are awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. Characters not mine.

Okay, so the original working plan was this, Austin and Ally work together three times a week, Monday, Wednesday and Friday…and her and Liam work together Tuesday and Thursday. It was a month later, and both guys had been very careful to be only friendly and accepting of each other…when Ally was around at least, when she was gone it was a war of anything goes.

So far Austin was winning as he had even gathered allies in the forms of Trish and Dez to help him out, they were fully in the loop about the current battle between Team Austin and the new guy.

Neither had made an offensive move towards the other yet, although that was about to change…remember that Austin head foam squirter, Austin and Dez had pimped it up and had a surprise waiting for him.

Just waiting for him to walk into sonic boom to give it to him.

Trying not to laugh when he walked in Thursday morning to practice with Ally, she smiled and told him she was almost done working and to hang out with Austin and everybody…huge mistake.

"Hey, Liam, come here and see something cool", Trish called brightly gesturing him over…when Liam was standing in front of the piano, both Austin and Dez began play fighting…'accidentally' hitting the go button on the squirter, which was 'coincidentally' pointed directly at Liam.

Next second he's on the ground covered in suspicious, filthy tar like mechanic oil. Rushing to 'help' him Austin bent down to pull him up, smirking arrogantly "I told you I play dirty", he whispered inconspicuously…loving the worried look on the dark haired boys face.

"I'll go get some towels, then you should probably go home Liam…get changed and showered and stuff, we will reschedule practice" Ally told him, making Austin mentally cheer at the success of the plan.

Which had been labelled operation group grease monkey sabotage…Dez named it.

The second she left the shop to go buy some, he whirled to face all of them, who were stood in a united wall against him.

"You all set this up" he accused angrily. Not expecting their laughter that followed, Trish nodded smiling happily "Yep, that's for trying to steal one of my team mates…and for being dumb enough to come over when I called, you best watch it cause if you thought Austin played dirty, you aint seen how good I am at revenge."

"I aint leaving!", he argued, despite the fact that ally as much told him to go, Austin smirked humourlessly, "listen to me, Ally told you to go, so your gonna go…I don't care who you are, the fact is your trying to steal _my_ Ally…so your either gonna leave on your terms, or you leave on my terms. You pick" Austin asked grimly, really wanting him to say no again and give him a reason to kick his ass. Liam started walking out, before turning and coming back. "listen Austin, you may have won this round…I want ally and I'm going to get her, but you should know there are other ways I want her mine. She's your song writer, but I think she would willingly drop you if she got a chance to write and work with her boyfriend.", the guy smiled tightly. Knowing the promise of stealing Ally in all ways would hit Austin where it hurts the most…what he didn't expect was Austin's immediate reaction to him saying it.

Authors note. Things are about to get dramatic…Liam will retaliate for the oil trick, and for Austin's reaction, which will be in the next chapter.

I would like to thank all my reviewers, followers and everybody for their support, your great and he main reason I keep writing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. Characters not mine.

Austin had gone still as a statue after hearing what Liam's intentions towards Ally were, if he wasn't so Shocked by it, or so surprised at how not okay it made him feel, not just the idea of anyone using Ally, or the idea of her leaving but the idea of her honestly liking another guy and running of without him.

All in all he was too shocked to hit the guy…and as it turns out he didn't have to, cause about two seconds later Liam went crashing to the ground, knocking over and landing on the drum set, injuring himself during the process, whilst an angry Dez stood above him fuming.

"Listen, and listen good. No one, and I mean no one takes advantage of my friends. You were stupid to say all that, and the only reason Austin aint killed you yet is cause you hit him where it hurt, and he's still brooding over that. But I'm not Austin, trying to play the Ally leaving card on me aint gonna hurt me…it's just gonna piss me off. So mission successful, I'm pissed, you best start watching your back, cause guess what if you thought I had it in for you before, that's nothing compared to what I'm gonna be like now!", he ranted venomously.

Neither Trish nor Austin had moved due to the shock of seeing Dez that angry. They had seen him annoyed and indignant, but never angry, not like this at least. And they knew why he was like this, cause Dez wasn't the kind of guy to sit back and let even one of his friends get threatened, not only was one of them being threatened right now but all of them.

For the first time they saw someone other than the bumbling idiot he normally acted like now they saw the other side of him…and both of them loved it.

Then Alley ran in, stared at the mess, stared at Liam "what happened?", she asked staring at the chaos. "Liam fell into the drums, he really should go home and get some rest, who knows he might have concussion or something, he's gonna look a real bad mess tomorrow, especially as he landed right on the foot pedal on his face" Dez lied smoothly, back to being random and impulsive, smoothly explaining why Liam was lying in a pile of drums, why he would have bruises on his face from where Dez had hit him.

"Yeah, you should go home and rest…get cleaned up and have a good rest", Alley smiled, helping Liam up and helping him through the door. Not questioning Dez story at all.

"Wow, clumsy much" Alley smiled jokingly at her friends, snapping Austin from his brooding, "I know right, still, he will be fine. You want to practice a while?", he smiled, over the shock of seeing Dez angry, over the shock of what Liam had threatened, just wanting to spend some time with her before the next disaster, hearing the lyrics of Taylor Swift- you belong with me run through his mind as he followed Ally up to the practice room. Forcing himself to remember that she was just a friend and that he didn't like her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. Characters not mine.

Ally looked over the new song she had written, it was a love song, it was fun and bouncy with lots of high notes…and totally Austin's style. Making her slam her head down on the keys as she groaned out loud, annoyed at herself for the stupid mistake, reminding herself for the umpteenth time that the song was meant for _Liam _not Austin, she grabbed a pen and was about to start editing out some of the high notes (she had learned the first week that Liam's vocal range just wasn't as varied as Austin's and couldn't handle the same notes as his)…the result being that Ally was still getting to grips writing for Liam's voice.

"Hey Ally", the eternally bright voice of her blonde bestie rang through the practice room, before the guy himself hopped onto the piano chair with her, smiling at her…making her relax for the first time in days.

"Hey, what's up?", she smiled back, both of them falling into the natural rhythm of synchronised keyboard playing.

"Nothing much, actually I was thinking bout my next song", he started cheerfully, smiling as their hands brushed up against each others…'I am not crushing on her' he reminded himself , the way he had to remind himself every time they touched, and his belly did that weird flippy thing that felt so good.

"Yeah…I'm working on a new one for you, might be a few days before its finished though" she answered apologetically for the lateness.

"…I want to do a love song", he said quickly. Making Ally whip her head round to stare at him in total shock, it was well documented that Austin hated love songs, he had refused every one she had ever written.

"What?, really?". he smiled sweetly at her reaction, thrilled at how surprised she looked, admittedly he did try to keep the brunette on her toes as much as he could.

"Yeah…just not a sad, slow one… I want one like Taylor Swift, all fun and bouncy, if you don't mind", he explained quickly, loving the way her confusion seemed to be swept away to be replaced by utter elation.

She nodded and squealed happily, throwing her arms around him to hug him tightly. He just held on, enjoying how small and petite she felt, whilst breathing in her mango shampoo and strawberry perfume.

She pulled back smiling, and he reluctantly released her, instantly missing the feel and warmth of her. "I have one right here", she smiled handing him the song she had been about to edit for Liam, not caring that she wrote it for Liam to begin with, her only concern being how brilliant Austin was going to make it sound.

He smiled as he read it, gently humming the tune under his breathe, amazed at his song writer for the hundredth time since that had been working together, this time though _his _song writer had truly outdone herself, it showcased his vocal range perfectly and was so perfectly his style he wondered why she hadn't forced him to sing it sooner.

"Ally, its perfect…so so perfect. I swear, you have finally done it, you have finally set the bar for song writers everywhere. thank you I probably don't say it enough, but thank you for everything", he said sincerely, realising she didn't get nearly enough credit for what she did.

They shared one more hug, a hug that stopped both of them from thinking about anything but each other, a hug that made the voice that always told him 'no' the voice that always seemed to scream that he didn't like her and that even so she was off limits, had finally been silenced, replaced by this sweet sounding murmuring voice telling him to just give in and let it flow. For alley, it rendered every voice speechless the voices that screamed he didn't want her, that she wasn't a good enough writer, that Austin didn't need her to be famous, the ones that made her feel guilty for accepting the second client and the only voice left was the one that said the only singer she would ever need was right there, so she might as well quit on the other one, very slowly they pulled away, gazes flickering between eyes and lips, each persons voice telling them to just stop thinking and let it happen.…then got to work on the new song, each thinking about the soul scorching look that they had shared and the voices which had been so supportive of the idea, each wanting to stop and finish of whatever had been about to happen…but neither did.


End file.
